


Freckles

by thecaptainschairncc1701



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainschairncc1701/pseuds/thecaptainschairncc1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jim having freckles (face, back, etc) and Bones ends up taking a liking to them and Jim getting incredibly self-conscious about them especially when Bones tells him to stop covering up the ones on his face because he didn’t think he would notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Jim Kirk was an incredibly confident young man. He wasn't afraid to show off his recent progress at the gym or a new shirt he bought as he reluctantly went shopping to update his off-duty wardrobe. What people didn't know, is that beyond that shining exterior, was a more self-conscious man. Self-critical and constantly trying to keeps himself in check. He tried to remember his head in the morning before running out the door to the Captain's chair. One who just wanted to make his new roommate happy. Nobody really saw through his facade, until he met Leonard McCoy. 

They didn't click instantly, especially since Leonard was assigned to live with him before getting settled in to a room of his own. He liked his privacy and Jim never had a problem invading it. Jim had kind of asked for a roommate, so he was thrilled the day he was finally assigned one. For days, Leonard grumbled and short-talked him, not giving him any hint towards wanting to be friends. From time to time, he expressed some sort of concern for Jim. He would walk in tired and pale, Bones would wonder when he's last slept or eaten. Jim shook it off. He would be fine. He always was. 

Not until two weeks into their roommate-ship. Leonard came home drunk. Completely gone. Jim had no idea how he even found their quarters and entered his code on the keypad. 

Bones was the caretaker. He was a doctor, for god's sake, and Jim wished he knew half as much as he did about taking care of someone ill. His instincts picked a great time to kick in. 

He jumped up from the couch, grabbed his roommate, and laid him down gently. Leonard was too heavy and wasn't helping support his dead weight. Jim couldn't carry him all the way to bed. 

"Bones. What the hell happened to you?"

He shook his head, tossing it from side to side, and slurred some gibberish Kirk couldn't make out. 

"Christ, Bones. You're a mess. Lemme help." Jim bent down to take his shoes and socks off.

He looked up at him. Hair mussed everywhere, eyes bloodshot, face beat red. Jim concluded he could be sick at any moment and ran to the kitchen to get a plastic container. He could just throw it out, anyways.  


"Get _up_ , Bones. I'm trying to help you. Christ, the one time you leave this place, you come home trashed."

He grunted, semi-realizing what Jim was doing, and tugged on his shirt.

Jim lifted it over his head. He hadn't seen Bones exposed yet and his breath hitched. 

"I'll get your pajamas."

"Jim." Bones coughed. 

"Now you talk."

He kept coughing. Voice hoarse and throat sounding like he'd been inhaling sandpaper all night. 

"Water might help. Sorry, Bones." Jim's bare feet thumped quietly on the tile floor as he ran back into the kitchen. He snagged a water bottle from the back of the fridge, hoping a colder one would help. 

He opened it for Leonard, who immediately drank half of it in one gulp. He shuddered. Brain freeze.

Jim turned away and chuckled. "Tongue to the roof of your mouth, Bones."

Leonard flushed a deep shade of red and obeyed. He knew what he was doing and didn't need Jim to tell him what to do. Even though he mentally admitted he liked being taken care of for a change. 

He grunted. "Thanks."

"No problem. Think you can get up? I'll help you clean up and get to bed."

"Yeah. Just needed a sec."

"I got all night." He reached his hand out. 

When Bones took it, he slung his other arm around Jim. It warmed Jim's body and he could feel, smell, and he swears _taste_ Leonard's bourbon breath on his tongue. 

Jim didn't mean to moan. 

"Huh?"

"Oh. N-Nothing. C'mon. Go in front of me. We both can't fit through the door."

Bones stumbled through the doorway with Jim's hands expertly supporting his weight at his hips. His back was slick with sweat and Jim bit down harshly on his tongue. 

Finally, he sat him down, and wiped some of his own sweat from his brow. Leonard immediately started stripping down to his boxers. 

"Bones, I'll -- "

"Grab me a pair of shorts from the top drawer."

Jim squeezed an eye shut as he walked past his almost naked roommate, shifting his crotch as he moved to prevent further awkwardness. 

He knew Bones was completely vulnerable right now, but good god, was he beautiful. 

Jim handed Bones his shorts, who shimmied into them without getting off the bed. 

"You good, now? Need me to get you things to wake up to in the morning?"

"Yeah." He patted the empty spot beside him on the bed. "You can give me something."

Jim's eyes bulged out of his skull. 

"You want me?! Bones you don't even... You don't even sit in the same room as me."

"Hey, you asked." His slurring was getting worse. 

"I want your hand-written agreement that you won't beat my ass in the morning."

"Gimme your PADD."

"I'll do it."

Jim started to type. "I, Leonard... What's your middle name?"

"Horatio."

"Oh. Cool... I, Leonard Horatio Bones McCoy, hear by promise to not beat James Tiberius Kirk's ass the morning after he drunkenly asked to sleep with him." He drew a line. "Squiggle here."

Bones' signature looked more like a lasso hogtying his entire name since the top loop around the L in Leonard was far too large. 

Jim signed too. 

"I sleep naked, Bones, but I won't succumb you to that." He stripped down to his boxers. Jim couldn't help but look into the mirror and fix his hair, even though he was going right to bed. He still wanted to look decent for Bones even though he wouldn't notice. 

He caught Bones _ogling_ him out of the corner of his eye. Leonard wouldn't even look at Jim when they talked and here he was blatantly checking him out. 

Jim wouldn't push it. He crawled in next to Bones and turned his back to him. It didn't feel weird, he just wished sober Bones had asked him instead. 

Leonard poked his back and started chuckling. 

"Bones. Go to sleep. You'll feel better if you do."

"I feel grrrrrreat, Jim."

Oh here we go. He kept poking him. 

"Bones, stop!" He didn't mean to lash out that harshly. 

He grunted and stopped immediately. 

Jim turned to face him. "Sorry... I'm sorry. Didn't mean that."

Bones met him with sleepy, drunk, brown eyes that did Jim in. He brushed some messy and slightly greasy brown hair out of his eyes. 

"S'okay. Just feeling woozy."

"Sleep."

"Alright, alright."

Jim turned back around and scooted closer to Bones. He started to trace gentle shapes on Jim's back instead of poking him. It made him move closer. 

"I don't bite, kid."

Jim pressed against him, allowing enough room for Bones to keep fingering over his back. 

He sensed a pattern. He knew where Bones was touching and started to feel uncomfortable. 

"D-Don't..."

"I like them, Jim. I even found Aries." He laughed quietly. 

"They're ugly, Bones. Had 'em all my life and never liked the look of them."

"Shut up and take a compliment." Bones pressed his nose into Jim's back and kissed the five freckles that made up the Aries constellation he claimed to find. 

Jim tensed up hard. "Th-Thanks, then."

"The hell's wrong with you, kid? You're jumpier than a kid on a Pogo stick."

He huffed. "We friends now?"

"Sure, Jim. We're friends."

"Might get you drunk more often if it means you're gonna be this nice to me."

"Needed an ice breaker."

Jim snorted. "What, to get me into bed?"

"Something like that. Stay still. I want to find more."

He sighed, but obeyed, tensing and relaxing his back muscles as Bones continued to pretend they were stars. 

"Could only find one more."

"What one, Bones?"

"Leo."

Jim choked. He breathed deeply and turned around to face him. "Y-Yeah?"

Bones smiled. "If you believe in fate, and all that other garbage."

"Not really, but..."

"Humor me."

He nodded anxiously. 

Bones yanked him close by the back of the neck and pulled Jim flush against him. He could feel both of their bodies burn as the slick skin of Leonard's collided with Jim's clean, flat stomach. 

His chest contracted again as he felt the familiar, hot, bourbon breath of Leonard's on the tip of his nose. He pressed against his forehead so he wouldn't have to look Bones in the eyes. 

Jim could feel Bones smirking, and as punishment for not looking up at him, he slammed his hips right into Jim's. 

He cried out all he's kept suppressed tonight. Jim let himself get half-hard, not giving a damn that Bones could feel it. 

Bones ignored it, thank god, and simply kissed his cheek. "Turn back around."

"Wh-What?" Jim panicked, definitely thinking he did something wrong. 

"Don't wanna kiss you until I'm sober. So you believe me."

Jim smiled at him before turning his back to his friend. "Should get that in writing, too."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I'll remember."

"Good."

"And another thing. Quit hiding the ones on your face. I'm not an idiot. I notice that you cover them up for work. They magically appear after you shower. Lay off the makeup."

"It's not makeup!"

"Jim."

He growled. "Okay, Bones. Whatever you want."

"G'night, Jim."

"Night, Bones."

Leonard traced a few hearts along Jim's back, connecting the freckles with an invisible line, and calmly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had an idea for a second part. It's being considered. Thanks to a few awesome tumblr users for the support! URL is the same as my username here.


End file.
